


Got Me Going Crazy

by BriMarie



Category: JONAS, JONAS LA
Genre: Disney, F/M, JONAS - Freeform, JONAS LA - Freeform, Jonas Brothers - Freeform, Nacy, Nick jonas - Freeform, Smut, macyxnick, nickxmacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: It was rare whenever Macy actually upset Nick. She couldn't get him to forgive her using normal tactics, so she got creative.*Nacy Smut*Setting: 2019, LA
Relationships: Nick Lucas and Macy Misa, Nick Lucas/Macy Misa
Kudos: 2





	Got Me Going Crazy

Nick angrily slammed the door of his and Macy's bedroom of their LA mansion. He plopped on the bed and crossed his arms as he blankly looked at the ceiling trying his best to calm down. He already knew she'd follow up behind him soon. As expected, he heard knocking on the door.

"Nick." The gentle voice said. He ignored her. They knocked again. "Nick, I know you're in there and that you can hear me." She said. The silence continued. "You can't ignore me forever you know. I'm you're fiancé after all." She said. He rolled his eyes.

"Go away." He said. She began shaking the door knob trying to unlock it, but to no avail. "Nick, I said I was sorry! How was I supposed to know you'd get so offended by something like that? Just let me in so we can handle this like adults." She said. Nick put on loud music so he couldn't hear her.

"Oh real mature Nick. Well I'll be waiting downstairs when you're ready to grow up." Macy said as she stormed down the hall. Nick sighed. He knew he was being immature and that the fight was stupid, but he really didn't want to see her right now. How could she say that and not expect him to get offended?

Earlier...

Nick and Macy were chilling while watching their favorite romance movie, 500 Days of Summer, on their couch cozying up on each other. They had watched this multiple times with no problem, but for some reason, today Nick decided to ask Macy a question about it.

"You know I'll never understand why Summer didn't get with Tom. He was nice, caring, funny, and loved her so much. I'll just never understand. What do you think?" Nick asked. She shook her head. "Nah it wasn't meant to be." She said.

Nick looked at her confused and almost a little hurt. "What? Are you kidding? He was perfect, and she just dumped him like it was nothing. How could you not want them together?" Nick said. She just shrugged. "Like I said, some relationships can seem picture perfect but in reality, it was never meant to be. It's a part of life." Macy said. He scowled at her.

For some reason, he took it to heart. This had nothing to do with their relationship because they had been going strong for almost ten years now. It almost felt like she was saying that their relationship could end up like theirs. "You're wrong. They should be together because they're each other's soulmates. Summer just didn't realize it. Maybe she'll come back to him." Nick said. Macy looked at him.

"Honey, it's just a movie. Summer and Tom just weren't right for each other. Besides they warn you in the beginning of the movie that they're gonna break up. I mean why else would it be called 500 days of Summer?" Macy explained. He knew her logic was reasonable, but he just couldn't control his insecurity. "I'm going upstairs." He said in a low voice. He only did that when he was upset.

He ran up the stairs quickly slamming the door shut. He could hear her calling for him, but he ignored her.

Present...

Nick was still jamming to his music except he turned it down until he saw a paper slip under the door. He skeptically looked at it before approaching it. He picked it up and read it. It read: "Sorry if I offended you. Please forgive me? Love, Macy." He let a smile creep up on his face and stored the note in his pocket. He got some paper out and began writing. When he was done, he slipped it under.

Macy was waiting patiently on the other side for his response. She smiled when she saw him slip a note under the door. She picked it up and read it. It said: "If you say Summer and Tom were soulmates then I'll forgive you instantly. Love, Nick." Her smile dropped after reading it. She could see the smug look on his face right now, but she wasn't gonna let him win. She got out another piece of paper and slipped a note under the note.

It said: "Hell no! I meant what I said!" She heard him writing in a notebook on the other side and awaited his response. Soon after, he slipped another note under that read: "Then I guess I can't forgive you quite yet. Your loving fiancé, Nick." She groaned and ripped up the paper. She knew he was definitely laughing at her on the other side. She had to get creative with how she was gonna lure him out.

Ten minutes had passed and she had thought of the perfect plan. She'd call up that Stone Stevens guy from the beach and try to get him to let her take shirtless photos of him again. She purposely leaned her back on the door and called Stone and put him in speaker phone. "Hello?" Stone answered with a groggy voice. "Oh hi STONE STEVENS, this is Macy Misa remember me from the beach?" She said. She was hoping he did because that'd be embarrassing.

"Oh yeah! You're that hot chick that was with that One Direction member right? What was his name again? Joey? Nicholas? Oh it doesn't matter what's up with you?" Stone asked. Nick was carefully listening on the other side annoyed that she even had this guys phone number in the first place and that he called him a member of One Direction.

"Oh yeah you're right the name doesn't matter. He was very childish anyways. Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like for me to work on your website and maybe I can snap a few pics of you shirtless on the beach. How does that sound?" Macy asked. Nick felt his blood boiling. He knew she was doing this to piss him off and that it wasn't real, but he had to admit that it was working.

"Hell yeah, let's do it. And while we're at it maybe you and I can hang out for a little bit after. Maybe catch a bite and I don't know maybe come back to my place for a little while. Your choice." He said. She could tell this guy was smirking through the phone. She would never date this guy even if she were single. She rolled her eyes.

"Sure that sounds like a plan. When should we mee-  
She was cut off by the door opening and her falling into Nick's arms behind her. Her phone fell on the ground in the process. "Nick oh my god you could've killed me!" She said. Nick helped her up and faced her to him. "Hello? Babe you still there? Who the hell is Nick?" He heard Stone say on the phone. Nick picked up the phone and put it to his lips.

"Fuck off Stevens, she's taken." He hung up the phone and tossed it on the bean bag. Macy furrowed her brows. "Hey that was a business call." Macy said. He didn't believe her for a second. "We both know it wasn't." He said. "Yeah you're right." She admitted. He gripped her by the waist firmly and locked eyes with her. She wasn't expecting him to be so intense; she found it oddly sexy.

"Macy, you drive me crazy when you pull stunts like that." Nick said. He slowly got closer to her face. Macy felt blood go to her cheeks. She began to feel her lustful thoughts float in her head. "Oh is that so?" She said. She didn't want to appear like she was about to turn to jelly by his touch even though it was hard not to.

"You know I can't be mad at you for too long." Nick said. He rubbed his hand up and down the lower area of her back which he knew damn well that she liked. Damnit, he's an evil genius. She still somehow managed to appear as stiff as stone. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?" She asked. He smirked and shook his head still maintaining eye contact with her the entire time.

"Far from it." He said. She courier help the sexual tension of their closeness any longer. She had to feel his hands all over her. "Well let me make it up to you." She said. She didn't give him time to rebuttal before she crashed her lips with his. He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him to deepen the kiss. They quickly yet carefully moved back onto their bed with Nick on top of Macy.

He wrapped her legs around his so that they could be closer to each other. His lips left hers and began making a trail across her exposed neck. He lightly bit her neck just the way she liked it causing her to let out a breathy sigh. He yearned to hear her more, so he sucked on her neck making sure it was enough to leave a love mark. He grazed his thumb over her right nipple. He watched as she slowly began to crumble beneath him.

He found his way back to her lips as they both slowly began to undress themselves. A minute later, all their clothes except their underwear was on the floor. They were both kissing whatever exposed skin they could trying to appreciate every inch of each other. Macy realized that she was over the heavy petting and decided to surprise him by taking control.

She suddenly rolled them over so that he was on his back. She could see his slightly stunned expression. She sat on top of his erection and slowly began to grind against it to tease him. It was his turn to squirm. He rested his hands on both sides of her waist and moaned silently as she grinded on him. She seductively removed her bra and place his palms on her breast. Nick thought he was gonna lose it right then and there.

"Macy..." Was all he could get out. He couldn't even comprehend full sentences from the tension. She surprised him again when she was suddenly on her knees yanking his briefs to the ground. She watched as his erection sprung out. She licked her lips and adoringly admired his shaft.

She placed his dick to align with her mouth and took him whole. She heard him make a loud moan as she skillfully bobbed her head. She smirked as she looked up at him. He was closing his eyes and grabbing onto the sheets in front of him. She could tell he was trying to hold back moans so they won't get another noise complaint, but she really wanted to hear him.

She licked the tip as she jerked him off which she knew drove him crazy. He finally let out a loud moan. "Oh god, babe don't stop." He said. She began to move her mouth faster and placed his shaft between her breast. He rested one of his hands on top of her head to help guide her. He didn't push her head down because he didn't want to choke her, she always let him know when he can guide her down further. 

It's like she could read his mind because she gave the signal to say he could. He carefully grabbed a handful of her hair and guided her head up and down on his shaft slowly. She moaned on him as he continued guiding her. He didn't even realize he had accidentally begun to thrust his hips slowly into her mouth, but she didn't seem to mind at all. She sped up her pace, and Nick began to feel like he was going to reach his peak soon.

"Oh damnit babe. I don't want you to stop, but I don't want to cum like this." He said. She understood. She sucked him off some more before releasing him. She wiped her lips and smiled at him innocently. "Did you like it?" She asked. He smirked. "You were outstanding babe." He said. He was admiring the drop dead gorgeous view in front of him. She was standing in front of him with nothing but a lacy thong on. He began to stroke himself as he looked at her. "Get up here." He said.

She didn't hesitate. She practically ripped her thong off and got on top of him. Nick took control again and placed her hips directly on top of his shaft and began grinding against her. She moaned at the friction. He almost came right then and there whenever he felt how wet she was against him, and her hot moans didn't help. She ducked down to give him a hot and passionate kiss.

As they kissed, Macy lowered her groin to his to shove his dick inside her. When Nick caught on to her actions, he lowered her hips onto his until he fully entered her. They both moaned at the sensation of being one with each other. "Oh fuck babe. You're so tight." Nick said. Once they both got used to the feeling, he began to thrust teasingly slow into her. 

He would suddenly jerk the entire shaft so it hit her g-spot while groping her breast to make her moan. She knew he was purposely not moving fast like she liked it because of their little quarrel. "Nick, please..." She pleaded. He smirked that signature smirk that drove her wild. "Please what?" He asked. "Don't make me say it." She said. "Say what?" He asked teasingly. She rolled her eyes. 

"Ugh fine, I'm sorry for what I said about the movie okay? Now can you please fuck me silly?!" She said. He chuckled. "Yes ma'am." He said. He firmly grabbed her neck while the other hand was on her waist and began thrusting with a quick pace. He watched as she came undone on top of him. As much as he loved looking at her face, he had to close his eyes so that he could last longer.

"Fuck!" She yelled out as he pumped into her with all of his force. After 15 minutes, she couldn't stop her loud moaning. Her moaning made Nick approach his orgasm sooner than he usually did. He rested both of his hands on her hips so he can be as close to her as possible. He also knew this position always hit her g-spot. He wanted to watch her completely lose it as he came.

He began pounding her watching her claw at the sheets behind him. "Oh my god!" She screamed. The look on her face is what finally made him reach his orgasm. He let out a groggy groan as he released himself into her. She rested on top of him out of tiredness. He put his arms around her back and began stroking through her hair.

They say in a comfortable silence enjoying each others presence for a solid 3 minutes before Macy spoke. "Sooooo am I forgiven?" She asked looking at him hopefully. Nick tapped his chin jokingly. "Hmm you know I think you made up for it really well." He said. She playfully hit his arm. She got off of him and rested beside him.

"I'm sorry I overreacted about the movie. I know it was fucking stupid to get so heated about a fictional couple, but for some reason it really bothered me when you said that picture perfect couples can still not be right for each other." Nick said. Macy intertwined their hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Babe, you should know that we were meant to be. Nothing will keep us apart. I mean we've literally been together since we were teens, and our wedding is in three months. I'm pretty damn confident we're soulmates." Macy said. Nick smiled and reached for a quick kiss on the lips. He was lucky to have such an understanding woman like her.

"Well to be honest, you were right. Summer and Tom were cute, but they just weren't meant to be." Nick admitted. "Thank you!" Macy said. They remained in their bed for the rest of the night cuddling each other and occasionally kissing the other. Nick adored her with all his heart even if she makes him a little crazy. But hey, that's love for you.


End file.
